Talk:Erläuterungen des Heilers
Zurück zur Hauptseite Die letzten beiden Punkte sind in Bearbeitung.--Muirchertach 19:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) --Muirchertach 08:46, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Tippfehler beruhen auf einer experimentellen Tastatur und dienen Forschungszwecken. Den Aufzeichnungen des ehrenwerten Heilers Muirchertach darf im Wesentlichen großer und sehr löblicher Wahrheitsgehalt zugesprochen werden, wenngleich eine beträchtliche Unvollständigkeit und eine nennenswerte Gleichsetzung stark subjektiver Interpretationen mit vermeindlichen Tatsachen zu vermerken ist... Nun, die Wahrheit hinter dem traurigem Fall des protegierten Dorfes mag so groß erscheinen, daß deren umfassende Ergründung hinter dem bescheidenen Vermögen eines ausgewiesenen kaiserlichen Freundes zurückstehen muß, zumal eine wohl zutreffende Identifikation des Täters besteht und die Überantwortung dessen Blutes an das Schwert, machbarer, zweckmäßiger und dem geräderten Gemüte zuträglicher erscheint als selbst Fäden in die große Kabale von Allem und Nichts zu weben...? Ergebenst Euer Painstalker, stehts bemüht den Schmerz zu mehren, mal langsamer, mal schneller! Auf daß es allen zur grimmigen Freude gereicht! Master of dark fate and doom! --painstalker 16:18, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Tun`s nicht daher ätzen Herr Planewalker. In Ermangelung von schriftlichen Informationen muß der geneigte Spieler Namen halt so schreiben wie er sie vernimmt. Weiters möchte ich ehrfurchtsam anmerken, dass wenn wir ohnehin auf Anhieb den gesamten plot durchschauen würden, wir nicht wirklich viel Verwendung für einen Spielleiter haben würden. Nicht wahr? Wäre dann ja auch irgendwie Zeitverschwendung sich zu treffen und sich psychischer sowie physischer Folter unterziehen zu lassen. Zur Angelegenheit des Tsue Tschen, : Ist er schuldig wird er bekommen was er verdient. Nicht unbedingt durch uns, aber das Leben ist schon irgendwie ausgleichend. --Muirchertach 18:18, 12 March 2008 (UTC) P.S.: Habe Muirchertach link und Dorf link neu überarbeitet. Je nach Zeit und Laune folgt mehr. Ach ja, danke fürs nachbessern. --Muirchertach 18:19, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Nathirs schönsten Gruß dem Heiler Muirchertach, dem allseits bekannten Schrecken geborstenen Gebeins, dem strahlenden Repositeur verbogener Glieder und stets beflissenen Knüpfer stillender Knoten an blut´gen Wunden... der hohlen Titel ist nicht genug, diesen balsamischen Ausbund fleischgewordener Nächstenliebe zu ehren! Nicht der kleinsten Schramme Schorff entgeht der lindernden Berührung seiner heilenden Hand- keine Auszehrung scheint zu groß, kein Tod zu nah´, daß nicht Überwunden werden könnten die ach so erfreulich unerfreulichen Folgen für Leib und Leben so manches Recken aus der tapf´ren Schar... Nun, es sei hier nicht verhohlen, daß des öftern schon zum Ziele ward erkoren der wack´re Muirchertach für schädelspaltend´ Äxte, durchbohrenden Speer und flammendes Feuer auf daß endlich zu einem mehrfach Dividuum er werde, zu mehren den Schmerz in jenem finstren Gefielde, welches Midgard geheissen. Bloß, der traur´ge Ductus seiner Mähr zeugt von der schier unverwüstlichen Beständigkeit jener Heilstatt auf zwei Beinen, welche unstürzbar einherschreitet immer noch in jener Welt, während allenthalben Freund, wie Feind um Ihn her fallen. Welch traurig los, welch endlos großer Jammer? Es mag da nicht verwundern, fürwahr, wenn das Reckenherz verzagt im Angesicht des großen Feindes, welchen ganz zu ergründen das Angesicht verwehrt.... Itchy - stichy! --painstalker 12:19, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Neue links hinzugefügt--Muirchertach 14:29, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Was zuletzt geschah... ist fertig-- 15:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Was danach geschah.... ist fertig -- 12:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC)